


【ALL诺】02 夜勤病栋

by wwildgrass



Category: ALL草, ALL诺, 栀子花开, 许诺
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:03:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwildgrass/pseuds/wwildgrass





	

 

【依旧慎入】

 

 

 

那天早晨，因为体力不支昏倒在地的许诺被路过的大爷发现送进了医院。

关老师是他的同事，听说他病了，十分热心地代表了老师和同学们来看望，许诺不敢道出实情，只说自己遇到劫匪，受了点轻伤。

“你住的地方太不安全了，还是搬到教师公寓比较好。”关老师提议道。

“可是我才工作半年，还没有申请资格呢。”许诺无奈摇头。

“说的也是，这样吧，以后下课我送你回家，看谁还敢靠近你。”关老师说着做了个挥拳的姿势，得意地向许诺昂起下巴。

关老师是学校的体育老师，许诺是教音乐的，两个人在球场上不打不相识，成了非常好的哥们儿，但细想起来，关老师总是非常关照他，早上会帮他带早饭，中午一起吃食堂，晚上偶尔去对方家里做饭，周末也常在一起打球，同办公室的女老师打趣过说可惜两个大帅哥了，见天腻在一起不给旁人一点儿机会。

许诺原本不会多想，但尝过和男人交好的滋味后，总觉得自己变了，听到耳朵里的这些话都带着暧昧，哪有男人送男人回家的道理，除非……

他不自在地移开目光，为自己的幻想感到羞耻：“……不用麻烦。”

“你不安全才是麻烦，要不你跟我一起健身，要不我送你，你选一个。”关老师走到病床边坐下，非得让许诺选。

健身的那些肢体接触自己恐怕是受不了的，许诺叹口气，慢慢道：“我选第二个。”

关老师满意的点点头：“那我先回学校上课，明天再来接你出院。”

说完，关老师便要离开，许诺突然抓住他的手，认真道：“阿关，谢谢你。”

“哎，没什么啦。”关老师突然红了脸，飞也似的跑走了。

 

晚上有值班医生来查房，原本许诺住的双人间，但旁边病床的人上午出院了，房间里就只有许诺一个。来的医生戴着金边眼镜，四十来岁的样子，穿着一丝不苟的西裤皮鞋，一点笑容都没有，非常严肃。许诺偷偷瞅一眼他挂在胸前的工作牌，温宇。

“先量温度。”温医生拿出温度计，示意许诺张嘴，温度计被放在舌底，许诺乖乖含着，温医生拿起床尾的病例翻阅起来，眉头皱起细微的弧度。

几分钟过去了，温宇抽出温度计，一边在病历本上记录情况。之后他从推车上拿出浸好药剂的棉球，要求许诺脱掉裤子，拿枕头垫在腰间，保持双腿分开的姿势：“有点难受，忍忍就好。”

许诺照做，将下体暴露在温宇的视野里，虽然是正常的治疗程序但无论如何也很不好意思，他闭上眼睛，感受手指隔着橡胶生涩的质感和滑腻凡士林在后穴推开的酥麻。很快手指离开了，取而代之的是冰冷的器械，上下两块铁片在穴内慢慢撑开，许诺难受地抓着床单，暗暗希望医生动作快点再快点。

大约开了三指宽，温宇拧好松紧，用镊子夹起一个个棉球送进去，先是凉，接着是麻痒，刺激性的药剂让许诺忍不住闷哼出声，他下意识地收缩后穴，希望将异物排出，然而扩张器始终保持着不变的开口。

“医生……我好难受……”许诺曲起双腿在床单上摩擦，昨夜疯狂的幻影在脑海中闪现，不行，再这么下去……许诺支起上半身，决定自己把棉球弄出来。

温宇抓住他的手，制止他进一步动作，因为立起身的缘故，被挤出的淡红色药液顺着臀缝流了出来，氲湿一小片床单。温宇绕到后方抱住他，将许诺双手按在床侧，问道“忍不住了？”

“嗯……医生……老师……”许诺觉得自己一定是发疯，竟然试图勾引这个面瘫医生，他情不自禁地翘起臀部靠在温宇下体磨蹭，“啊……救救我…好痒…”

温宇看得兴致勃勃，拿到病历单的时候他就决定要对许诺下手了，棉球里偷偷加了些致敏的小料，温宇放开他，伸手从他脖子摸索下去，划过红肿乳尖，在小腹处打圈，“要我怎么救你？说出来。”

“想要医生止痒……”许诺忍着羞耻，用手扒开股缝对着温宇，又道：“要医生的肉棒插进来。”

“别急。”温宇将许诺往前推，让他双手撑床，枕头垫在胯部，屁股刚好翘起来，温宇极耐心地用镊子取出棉球，每一次的接触都使许诺颤栗，镊子尖锐的前端划过柔软的肠道，肉穴不断开合，红色药液与淫水混合流下，最后，温宇取下扩张器，食指与中指熟练的插进穴里，寻找最敏感的前列腺。

许诺感觉到了，被触碰摁压那一点像是某种开关，一按下去就会关闭理智开启欲望。他脚趾蜷曲，弓起后背，不停喘息，在没有抚慰前端的情况下，用后面就达到了高潮，床单染上大片水渍，枕头也未能幸免。

温宇抽出手指，将许诺翻个身，刚泄过的一只半软着垂在腿间，零星落下几滴稀薄液体，他取出剃刀，在许诺失神之际，将他下体的毛发去除干净，柔软的棉布拭去最后散落的几根毛发，露出稚嫩柔软的皮肤。温宇拉开裤链，早已蓄势待发的巨物挺的笔直，筋络分明的血脉鼓鼓跳动，许诺不由得喉结滚动，双腿打的更开，用手扒开臀缝，后穴一张一合的将整根都吃进去。

肉与肉紧密贴合，摩擦逐渐升温，许诺双颊绯红，嘴里嗯啊叫着，温宇几乎看见许诺平坦小腹上出现自己的形状，他用手去摸，像是获得了极大满足。温宇加快动作，拉起许诺一条腿搭在肩上，不断耸动，病床都被震的移了位。

“啊……不要了……”许诺只觉肚子被插的满满当当快要被顶穿，他双手抵在温宇胸膛上不停捶打，嘴里的哀叫求饶都破了音。温宇更加激动，许诺的表现那里能叫不快活呢，分明是要快活死了。随着温宇激烈的操干，淫水淋漓飞溅，腻人的叫喊和肉体相撞的啪啪声回荡在房中。

许诺累了便又换姿势，至于双手被束在点滴架上，脚尖踮起，重力让每一次插入都深入到底，温宇一顶，许诺就眼前发黑，完全没了力气。温宇是个医生，对人体了如指掌，这使许诺感到惧怕，他的一切敏感地带被探索的一清二楚，前端被插入的导尿管让他无法控制尿意，袋子里已蓄了半袋体液。下一次的高潮又使袋子充实一点。

温宇嘴对嘴地喂了他一些水，许诺趁着休息的空档，后穴夹紧温宇的肉棒讨好，声音沙哑着求情：“温医生……”

温宇扯了纱布给他擦掉流出的口水，直到许诺真的到了极限，才终于罢手，将精液尽数射到他的脸上。收拾片刻，温宇又从办公室里拿来一只皮质的按摩棒，插进许诺无法合拢的小穴，全部进入后将连接的皮绳环扣在腰间，当作送给这位小朋友的礼物。


End file.
